


Welcome Home

by pyromaniac_ta



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromaniac_ta/pseuds/pyromaniac_ta





	Welcome Home

“ You miss him . That’s pretty normal, y’know . Hasn’t he been gone for a couple of weeks ? “ the young man behind the bar replied with a quiet chuckle. “ Three, to be exact . And he’ll be back tomorrow . “  That made the barista perk up, black eyes shining with amusement. “ _Ohhh ._ So that’s why you’re so nervous ~ “ Yusuke glared flatly at his best friend of a little over three years now. “ This is _not_ funny in any way, Kurusu . “ Those words only made his friend laugh, reaching over to poke at the crease in his brows. “ No way it’s not . You can’t see your expression right now . “

Yusuke only frowned even more, his nose scrunching up as he did. Quiet snorts still made their way from across the counter and Yusuke made sure to press his lips into an unamused line. “ I - “ he began, before a soft hand covered his mouth, speaking for him. “ - am quite unamused, yes, I know, Inari . you make that same face every time . “ The artist just huffed, sticking his tongue out to lick the boy’s hand. “ Oh - ew ! Dammit, Yusuke, you know I hate when you do that - “ It was his turn to smirk, sitting back with a shrug now that he was free. “ Ah, so you mean we’re even ? Great, I thought so . “

A moment passed in a silent staring contest before the two boys grinned at each other, chuckling. “ Okay, okay, fair enough . So, okay . Advice time . I’m calling Ann so she can help too . “ Yusuke rolled his eyes. “ Yes, divulge my sex life to the entirety of our shared friend circle, I’m sure that’s _exactly_ what they want to hear about on a Saturday night . Isn’t there a time difference for her ? “ Akira clicked his tongue, waving off the artist’s concerns. “ We’re definitely, totally best friends . I mean, I’m like _everyone’s_ best friend . If I call first, I can guarantee that if I don’t get an answer, someone’s probably literally dying . “

Akira placed his phone on speaker as it rang, as if to prove his point. Within three rings Ann’s cheerful voice sounded out. “ Ann here ! What’s up, Aki ? It’s uh, after midnight, you know . Must be somethin’ important ! “ Her tone was expectant and Akira laughed fondly. “ Yusuke needs our help . He’s got a problem he needs solved tonight because he’s an idiot who worries too much over whether his boyfriend would freak out over nude pics . “

Yusuke coughed, setting down the coffee he’d just picked up. “ No, that is _not_  it - “ An excited cooing sound could be heard from Ann’s end of the line, her curiosity obviously piqued.  “ Ohhh ~ Inari’s nervous because Akechi’s coming back soon, isn’t he ? No use in denying it, Aki wouldn’t have called me otherwise . So what’s got your tail in a bunch ? “ Yusuke rolled his eyes, wondering why he ever thought asking for help would be a good idea. He ran his hands down his face, sighing dramatically. “ You two are horrible friends, let’s say that first and foremost . Secondly, I’m not worried over whether Goro would like to see pictures of me after returning home from a case . I’m quite sure he’d adore them, no matter the context . The _problem_ is that I want to welcome him home . And I want it to be _perfect_. But, I - am unsure as to what the best . . . approach would be . “

There was silence from his two friends before Ann spoke up. “ So you wanna welcome him back with sex . You’re . . . embarrassed because of that ? “ Yusuke let out a loud groan, dropping his head in his hands. “ Yes . “ Akira answered, poking Yusuke a few times. “ He came to me, wondering just what would be a ‘ mind-blowingly perfect ‘ gift for his dearest Akechi . He also proceeded to stutter around the topic for a solid half hour . “ Akira poked the blue haired boy again and a louder groan could be heard. “ I really _don’t_ like you, Akira . And Ann, I can hear you laughing, you are not exempt from my contempt . “

Uninhibited giggles came from Akira’s phone for nearly a minute before Ann spoke up again. “ Yeah, yeah, you’re _soo_ scary, Inari, we know . Now . Now . Back on topic ! That’s absolutely nothing to be embarrassed over, Yusuke ! It’s normal for couples to miss each other when they’ve been apart for nearly a month . And wanting to surprise your man with some, hehehe, mind blowing sex on his first day back, that’s like . Any guy’s dream, trust me . So you’re already on the right track . “ Akira was nodding along with her every word, looking at Yusuke smugly. “ I told him so . I wish I could get special treatment like that, someone who loved me so much they wanted to plan an entire day to welcome me home . I’m green with envy, can’t you tell ? “

Yusuke and Ann yelled, “   _Shut up !_ “ at the same time, prompting the whole trio to laugh. “ But Aki has a point ! That kinda dedication is endearing on it’s own . . . but what exactly did you want to surprise him with ? “

There it was, the question of the evening. Even Akira had managed to dance around the topic with him and he hid his face for several moments. “ We’re already this far anyways, might as well just . Say it out loud . I want to - he likes - watching me . Not all the time, it’s something we only do occasionally, since, as Akira knows, I do not like touching myself . Only sometimes, when he _is_ watching me . I want to - record . Something for him . A teaser, if you will, of the surprise waiting for him at home . But I, want him to already be relaxed from his trip, you see . And this is where I’ve hit my predicament . I have _zero_ experience in recording such a thing and I need it to be _perfect_ . And ready by tomorrow . And I need to figure out some way to get him into a better mood while, eh, _preparing_ myself for our activities . “

He spoke quickly, barely breathing as he did, taking one huge gulp of air as he finished, waiting to hear just what advice his friends had for him. A rather impressed sounding whistle came from Ann, a cocky smirk from Akira. “ Damn, Yusuke . You have, the _whole_ plan right there . So, what . You need someone to help you record a sexy video of yourself ? And something to relax him when he gets home ? Why not a bath ? You’re an artist, make something a little jazzy and make him get in it ! Then tell him you’re gonna be busy, to take his time . “ She was scheming, if she were here, Yusuke’d bet a whole meal her hands were on her hips, lips pursed. “ I’m sure you know when he’s gonna be on the plane, so makes sure and tell him you’ve got a surprise before he does . But doon’t send aaaanything else ! Not until you get a text from him saying he’s on the drive back . Then it’s cool to mention how much you _reeeally_ missed him . But don’t say anything about the sexy stuff, alright ? You gotta save that until he’s back . You’re gonna lure him into a bath, and apologize for not joining him but tell him to enjoy himself . Tell him you’ve got a painting or . . . _something_ to work on . “

Yusuke was sitting up now, hand on his chin as he thought about everything Ann was saying. “ Yes, okay, and what next ? “ She laughed, clicking her tongue. “ Don’t be impatient ! We’re gonna backtrack a bit . Before any of this, your sexy video has to be recorded and ready to send his way after he’s been in the bath for a bit . So, for thaaaat . . . “ Akira held a hand up, pushing his glasses up with the other. “ I volunteer as tribute . “

At that, the poor artist tilted his head in confusion. A single snort came from Akira and Ann sighed. “ I can _hear_ Yusuke’s confusion . Aki, explain . “ And the inky haired boy gladly leaned onto the counter with a wink. “ I’m gonna help you record the video . You both trust me, I’ve got photography experience, and I’d never do anything with you to jeopardize your relationship, so neither you nor Akechi would freak out about any potential situations that could arise from something so risque . “ The smirk Akira gave could capture someone’s heart as quick as it could break it, or steal it in their case .

Yusuke was confused for maybe five more seconds before his ears turned red. “ You’re gonna - today ? What - that’s - “ Two pale hands came to rest on his shoulders. Slowly shaking him from side to side. “ You’re the one who waited until such short notice . “ Ann chimed in with an agreeing cheer. “ Yup ! You totally could have had time to prepare if you came to us saaaay, a week or so ago . But with so little time, you gotta admit Akira’s your best bet ! Especially since you’re so stuck up on perfection . He’d never let you down and he always manages to make time for you ~ “

Those . . . were facts. He kind of couldn’t argue with. Well, he _could_ but it would only leave less time for Ann’s plan to be put in motion. So, for this one time he’d let it go with only a loud huff and a pout that was more cute than anything. It made Akira squish his cheeks until he swatted his hands away. “ Alright, babe, tell us the rest of your plan . Yusuke’s pouting . “

“ Aww, I wish I could see his face right now, this plan is bomb, I know it is, he’s probably so surprised too - “ Yusuke just cleared his throat. Loudly. And Ann apologized quickly. “ Sorry, sorry ! So, on with the plan !  Tonight, you guys are gonna record something really _spicy_ , maybe snap a few fancy pics that aren’t just phone selfies . Get them ready to be sent to Akechi . But don’t . Not until the next day . Remember that bath you’re excusing yourself from ? You’re going to the bedroom afterwards to get started with that ‘ preparing ‘ you mentioned . I’m sure I don’t have to tell you, but pace yourself . So that Akechi has a nice _live_ show after the video he juuust watched in the tub . From there, I’m sure you can handle it but . . . how’s the plan sound, Yusuke ? “

He snapped his fingers, even smiling when she asked. “ Ooh, Ann he’s smiling for you - “ “ Yes ! Then that means it’s workable ! Aaaaaaand I can catch some zzz’s because damn am I sleeeepy and you two have got some stuff to record ! I’ll talk to you guys after my plan succeeds, alright ? I love you guys ! “ Two mutual, “ We love you too, goodnight, Ann ! “ ‘s were given before the call ended and it was just Yusuke and Akira sitting in a still unopened Leblanc. Looking at each other.

“ I’ve got my camera upstairs whenever you’re ready, loverboy . “


End file.
